To and From
by slamdunk414
Summary: Letters between the PLL girls


Alison DiLaurentis

405 Willow Street

Rosewood PA, 65578

Dear Em,

Before I left town you kissed me. I told you the only reason I let you kiss me is for practice for the real thing. That wasn't the reason I let you kiss me. Your feelings for me were not one sided. I got your letter btw, I'm sorry you feel that way. Emily I love you, it took me a little while to come to terms with that. Can you in anyway forgive me, I miss you a lot. So I'm really missing my mom, you want to stay over Monday night after I go back to school. Please. Emily I'm ready for you, for this. I really want you to come Monday night, but if you have a thing know that I do love you. As more than a friend. XOXO

Love,

Alison D

Alison DiLaurentis

405 Willow Street

Rosewood PA, 65578

Dear Spencer,

The night I left town we had a pretty big dispute. I'm really sorry about that. I want you to know I didn't tell anyone about the pills you were on. I didn't. Anyway, I always wanted to be the leader, the best, you know. That's why you were my rival, I was threatened by you. Spence I don't expect you to forgive me for being a B, but can we at least be friends again. I feel like those years of us being rivals overturned the years of us being friends, and I really want to come to terms with you. We're like sisters Spence, we fight but in the end we love each other. I would just like to skip to the love each other part. Spencer I love you as a sister, and a best friend. Melissa is lucky to have YOU as a sister, and I know I'm lucky to have YOU as a friend. Please can we be close like before the rivalry? PLEEEAAASEEE! XOXO

Sincerely,

Alison D

Alison DiLaurentis

405 Willow Street

Rosewood PA, 65578

Dear Hannah,

Remember Hefty Hannah, well I don't. Sexy Hannah has eliminated any memories except the name Hefty Hannah. I am very proud of Sexy Hannah. Hannah I know you worked really hard to pull down your weight, and your puffy cheeks. And all hard work should be rewarded with a new 2.0 version of yourself. That is what you worked for, and I absolutely adore the new sexier Hannah. You could very well be me if you tried. But this letter is not about how much cooler Hannah 2.0 is. This is about me apologizing to you about all those years of Hefty Hannah. Every time I made a rude comment you would eat a whole pie, and then throw it up. I won't ever forget the Kate toothbrush so don't try to make me. I created Hefty Hannah, and I don't know if you know this but I also helped destroy Hefty Hannah. Mona's makeover that led to your makeover that was me. I saw her the night I ran away. I gave her a complete makeover in exchange for her helping me out of town. I do like you Hannah. You are one of the sweetest friends I've ever had. You are all I could ask for, I miss you Hannah. You, Spencer, Emily, and Aria. I miss you all, I miss life before "A". Well, I would like it if you could just cross your mind with the idea of forgiving me. XOXO

Miss you,

Alison D

Alison DiLaurentis

405 Willow Street

Rosewood PA, 65578

Dear Aria,

I will never ever ever speak to that ugly stupid B ever again. Meredith is going to get it from me. I'm sorry I blackmailed your dad Aria. I'm also sorry I encouraged you to trash his office. I'm also sorry those earrings were not Meredith's. Ok, I think that's everything. Wait, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Ezra. Ok that's all. Aria please tell me I'm not the only one that misses life before "A". If I am, well than you probably won't even read this letter. I really hope you do though, because I want you to know something. The person that hit me with that rock was not Jason. My mom was not protecting Jason she was protecting your dad. He was tired of me blackmailing him. My mom and he were having an affair. My mom was trying to get back at my dad for having an affair with some girl. That affair was to get back at my mom for hooking up with Mr. Hastings. But, your dad hit me with that rock. I thought you should know that before we walk by each other in the hallways like we were never friends. Well, I guess this is sort of like goodbye, so have a good life Aria. XOXO

So sorry Aria,

Alison D

Emily Fields

809 Maple Street

Rosewood PA, 65578

Dear Ali,

I miss you too. I'm glad my feelings weren't one sided. I love you too Ali. I'll be there Monday night. I don't have much paper, but see you than Babe. XOXO

Love,

Emily F

Spencer Hastings

404 Willow Street

Rosewood PA, 65578

Dear Alison,

I forgive you Alison. And I'm the one that should be sorry. I was on the pills, I lashed out at you. It wasn't ok. Anyway I'm borrowing a shred of paper from Emily's chemistry notebook, so I'm running out of paper. But before I end this, Ali meet me at my barn tomorrow after school. Miss you too. XOXO

Kisses,

Spencer H

Hannah Marin

890 Hoffman Ave.

Rosewood PA, 65578

Dear Alison,

I don't really know what to say. I appreciate your apology, I do. But unless you can apologize to Mona, Paige, all the people other than me that you hurt I don't think I can forgive you. There are tears in my eyes right now Ali, and I'm biting my lip. I miss you.

Sincerely,

Hannah M

Aria Montgomery

605 Hollis Street

Rosewood PA, 65578

Dear Ali,

Do you remember that time when you came to the antique store with me? Where my parents were fighting about a table? Where Mike was flirting with you? Again. Well, that was the first time I was ever scared about my parents getting a divorce. You, me, Dad, and Meredith the only ones that knew about the affair. Well, I guess Mona knew too. Anyway, you helped me get through that very hard time, you were the only one I could turn to. You let me cry on you, drone on and on about how much I HATED Meredith. I miss those days before "A". Ali, you are not the only one. I forgive you Ali for the way you treated me, you lying about Ezra, you blackmailing my dad. But, mainly I want to apologize for my dad treating you the way he did, for him hitting you with that rock, and for the way we used you to get popular. I'm so sorry Ali. I miss you so much. Oh crap I'm crying. Please meet me at Mike's lacrosse game, I'll be in the ladies room. Please be there Ali! XOXO

Miss you too much,

Aria M

P.S. the meet is this Saturday

Alison DiLaurentis

405 Willow Street

Rosewood PA, 65578

Dear Em,

Babe, I like the sound of that. I'm looking forward to Monday Babe. Kisses –A

Alison DiLaurentis

405 Willow Street

Rosewood PA, 65578

Dear Spence,

Tomorrow, sounds great! I miss you too Spence! Kisses –A

Alison DiLaurentis

405 Willow Street

Rosewood PA, 65578

Dear Hannah,

I uh I… I… will… I mean I want to… and I will. Mona and Paige deserve an apology from me, could you get them together for me Han? Please. I really want to apologize to them. Not just for you, but for them. I miss you… I feel bad. XOXO –A

Alison DiLaurentis

405 Willow Street

Rosewood PA, 65578

Dear Aria,

You don't need to apologize to me girl. I miss you. I'll totally be at Mike's game. Also, I'm here for you Aria. You can still confide in me. You're are still my best friend Ar. See you Sunday. Kisses –A


End file.
